Organosilicone compounds and their use are well known in the art. Among the uses of organosilicone compounds are as lubricants, anti-foam agents, release agents, and for applications including cosmetics and personal care compositions, household products, in personal lubricant compositions, and as lubricants in mechanical applications and as hydraulic fluids. U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,319 describes alkyl and polyether functional silicones for the reduction of the surface tension of hydrocarbon oils when they are used in connection with organosilicones. U.S. Pat. No. 5,645,842 describes cosmetic and pharmaceutical preparations.
Silicone lubricants are well known for hard metal surfaces. Such silicone lubricants usually contain an organopolysiloxane polymer which may be dimethylpolysiloxane polymer, a methyl or chlorophenyl or tetrachlorophenyl substituted polysiloxane polymer. Also, there are silicone lubricants in which the base lubricating fluid is composed of a trifluoropropyl substituted organopolysiloxane polymer. U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,482 describes dimethyl-polysiloxanes with various chlorinated additives for lubricating hard metal surfaces. Although methyl- and di-methylpolysiloxanes can be used as lubricants, it often is necessary to also add a chlorinated additive. Conventional chloride additives also are added to methyl tetrachlorophenyl substituted polysiloxanes to form ferrous chloride hydrate compounds at the surface of the hard metal which is being lubricated so that the oxy chloride will shear off under stress and prevent undue wear against the hard metal surface (e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,349). Accordingly, a need exists for a polysiloxane that does not require a chlorine additive in order to function as an effective lubricant for hard or soft metals.
Silicone fluids also are known to be beneficial in release coatings (e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,933,702, 4,256,870 and 4,413,086). Silicone based release coatings are useful in applications where relatively non-adhesive surfaces are required. Single sided liners, for example, backing papers for pressure sensitive adhesive labels, are usually adapted to temporarily retain the labels without affecting the adhesive properties of the labels. Double sided liners for example, interleaving papers for double sided and transfer tapes, are used to ensure the protection and desired unwind characteristics of a double sided self-adhesive tape or adhesive film.
Improvements in the performance of release coatings are continuously being sought with respect to, for example, ease of cure, i.e. the decrease in cure times at relatively low temperatures, release performance and anchorage of coatings to various substrates, including polypropylene, polyethylene and polyester as well as paper and metals. Accordingly, a need exists for a silicone based release coating with improved release performance.
Silicone fluids also are used in hydraulic fluids (e.g., see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,827 and 5,130,041). Hydraulic systems, in which power is transferred from one place to another, are used extensively in industrial equipment, farm equipment, and transportation equipment. Examples of such equipment are lifters, jacks, elevators, mills, presses, and braking and power steering systems for vehicles. High pressures and temperatures, which are frequently present in hydraulic systems, place high demands on the thermal and oxidative stability of the fluid used as the hydraulic medium. In addition, the lubricity of the hydraulic fluid is especially important with hydraulic systems where a pump is used to pressurize or move the hydraulic fluid from one place to another.
Polyorganosiloxanes have been recognized as having exceptional thermal and oxidative stability, compatibility with seal materials, and high viscosity indices, and properties make polyorganosiloxanes useful as hydraulic fluids. Many of the polyorganosiloxanes known in the art generally exhibit low surface tension, which tends to cause them to have marginal lubricity on metals. Many applications of hydraulic fluids require that the viscosity of the fluid change as little as possible over the intended operating temperature range. Many of the known polyorganosiloxanes exhibit viscosity variation as a function of temperature relative to organic oils. This property makes many of the polyorganosiloxanes unsuitable for use as hydraulic fluids. Accordingly, a need exists for a polysiloxanes that exhibit low viscosity variation as a function of temperature and good thermal and oxidative stability for use as a hydraulic fluid.
Silicones are widely used as anti-foaming agents. Examples of silicone anti-foaming compositions are for instance to be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,894,913; 3,423,340; 3,076,768 and 3,856,701. Dimethylpolysiloxane polymers are widely known in the silicone industry for use as anti-foam agents. The chemical, food, petroleum, textile and pharmaceutical industries in many cases during the processing of material experience the undesirable formation of foam in some parts of its processes. A foam is formed when the rate of decay of foam is slower than the creation of new foam bubbles. Accordingly, when you have such a condition in a chemical or mechanical process there results the creation of an ever increasing foam, which is so stabilized that it does not decay very rapidly. It is desirable to remove or reduce the foaming in many processes, since the unwanted foam may create a hazard, such as a fire hazard, or the foam can take up a considerable amount of space, thus requiring more space in which to carry out the process. Further, the presence of foam may make the process itself difficult to operate efficiently. In such cases, it is desirable to use some means of reducing or completely removing the foam. Although there are many ways of defoaming a process, the most desirable is a chemical means, such as addition of an anti-foam, since this usually is the most efficient way to remove the foam. Thus, as is well known in industry, the addition of a small amount of an anti-foaming agent to a foamed composition, results in a rapid break-up of the foam. Improvements in the performance of silicone-based anti-foams are continuously being sought. Accordingly, a need exists for a polysiloxane compound that exhibits improved anti-foam activity when compared to conventional anti-foam agents.
Silicone fluids also are known to be useful in making a substrate water repellant. Examples of substrates for which it can be desired to treat to render the substrate water repellant include concrete, textiles, paper objects, wood objects, metal, ceramics, and masonry surfaces such as the exterior of buildings. Such surfaces are adversely affected, progressively degraded and ultimately deteriorated by exposure to water. For example, in masonry applications, repeated wetting, water penetration and absorption, and freezing and thawing results in erosion and scaling, spalling and cracking, peeling and flaking, efflorescence and crusting, soiling and staining, warping and splitting, and corrosion. Such damage can be substantially prevented by properly treating the substrates to render the substrate water repellent.
In general, it has been necessary to prepare a special and individual composition for treating a particular type of surface to render the substrate water repellant. Thus, for example, in the treatment of exterior surfaces of buildings, a different composition is normally used for treating the concrete, bricks or other masonry surfaces than is used for treating wood or metal surfaces that may be a part of the exterior of such buildings. This is largely due to the fact that different water repellant compositions will have different degrees of effectiveness on different surfaces to be treated. Up to now, no universal water repellant composition is known which can be used on such diverse surfaces as, e.g., masonry, wood, paper, textiles and glass. With respect to the water repellant compositions used in the building and the construction field, the known compositions usually require several days to several weeks at ambient temperature to cure or dry. An example of such prior art composition is the methyl silicone resins disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,574,168. Such prior art silicone compounds have relatively good water repellant properties but they usually require several days to cure or dry at ambient air temperature. If such prior art silicone compounds are applied to a wet surface, or if they are wetted shortly after they are applied to a dry surface, they tend to be relatively ineffective to render the coated surface water repellant. It is due to this relatively long curing or drying time requirement that silicone water repellant compositions have been limited in their usage. Particularly in areas where there is a wet or rainy season, such silicone compositions are often not employed at all. Accordingly, a need exists for a polysiloxane compound that exhibits good water repellent activity, good film forming and rapid drying when compared to conventional silicone agents.
Silicone fluids are used in personal care and cosmetic compositions. Some of the silicone fluids of the prior art are of low viscosity. While these low molecular weight silicones provide the desired feel characteristics, they are also highly flowable liquids. Thus, they are not easily held in a formulation, preferring rather to separate and flow out of a given container or flow uncontrollably across the skin when used in a specific application. Accordingly, a need exists for a polysiloxane compound that exhibits good spreadability, good film forming and that provides improved feel characteristics compared to conventional silicone agents.